The Wedding
by Juniorstarcatcher
Summary: Lily makes one of the poorer decisions of her life and asks James to attend Petunia's wedding. It was all going quite well, really, until James discovered the liquor table...


Lily Evans does not generally regret things. No. She thinks things through. She calculates the odds, risks, and rewards. She mentally explores each and every option at her disposal before making the absolute best choice she can. This intense process of decision making does not usually give way to bad decisions; there is a small, some might even say minute, percentage of error.

Oh, but today. Today, Lily Evans is seriously regretting a decision. That decision is not the awful peach gown she is wearing or even the decision to show up at Petunia's wedding at all. No. Today's bad decision is the bad decision to top all bad decisions. Today's bad decision is James Potter. As she watches him twirl her mother around dance floor like a mad fiend, she folds her arms across her chest and purses her lips. Muggle wine is not a liquor that James Potter can hold, it would seem. The song comes to an end and James plants a large kiss on Mrs. Evans' cheek- forcing Lily to shove her embarrassed face in her hands. He is in that place where he will not fall over because of his drunkeness, but he is able to mortify and embarrass everyone within room's length without knowing quite why. It would be amusing if this tragedy was not her life.

"Lily!" He shouts over the music, jogging in her direction. The liquor in his stomach sloshes around uncomfortably, but the buzz ringing in his head makes the illness disappear almost instantly.

The poor girl at the receiving end of his call does not look up from her hands until a familiar grip touches her temples and tilts her face upward. A goofy grin covers the lips that tease her and his unfocused brown eyes gaze down at her lovingly.

"Why're you hiding? There's so much stuff to do! These wedding things are fun," the words slide off of his tongue with ease and agility; James' elocution only improves with each glass of alcohol.

Ah, yes. There's the rub. Her only hope for surviving Petunia's wedding was placed in James. And it went well during the ceremony. He held her hand and kept her from losing her temper when Petunia snapped at her. James hugged her when she felt her sanity slipping and he made crude jokes about the groom's family under his breath during nearly the entire nuptials. But then, they hit the reception and James got his first sip of muggle wine. From that moment on, he was lost to her.

"C'mon, let's dance!"

Her green eyes widen and she shakes her head, emphatically denying him, but he merely chuckles and pulls her out onto the floor. The band continues to play some uptempo song as James wraps her in his arms and makes a fool of himself as he attempts to make his feet step in time with the tune.

"You aren't a good dancer," he shouts over the din of the speakers, confusion marring his good features.

She is a girl. Aren't girls supposed to be good at dancing?

Lily shoots him a look.

"Have you watched the way you've been dancing? I'm the good dancer here."

James laughs in her face and tucks his head into her neck as he slows their dancing pace to a gentle sway. The music keeps going at its flurried tempo, but they just keep to their own world in the middle of the dance floor.

"James," she begins.

He moans recognition against her collarbone, making her giggle.

"People are starting to stare."

Patting her back lightly, he chuckles, the sound slurring only slightly.

"Let them stare. I'm just having an old fashion dance with my girl."

With those words, Lily reaches out her arm to the nearest table on the edge of the dance floor, where a tall glass full of champagne is waiting as if for her. If James is drunk enough to start the soppy love talk, she is going to need far more liquor in her system.

* * *

**And this is the last entry for the Fic exchange! I have never written or even read Jily before, so I hope I didn't screw it up too much! Please read and review!**


End file.
